Matt Battaglia
|birthplace = Tallahassee, Florida |family = Tina Frazier Paxton Rose Battaglia Blaize Christian Battaglia Mary Ann Battaglia Pedersen Vince Battaglia Theresa Battaglia Nossett |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Matteo Martin "Matt" Battaglia is an American actor and former football player. Biography Battaglia was born on September 25, 1965 in Tallahassee, Florida. When he was only 3 years old, his parents moved from their house in Tallahassee to Tucker, Georgia. After attending Idlewood Elementary, he and his family then moved to Lithonia, Georgia. There, he attended Lithonia High School and joined the school's football and wrestling teams. He was able to become the captain of the school's wrestling team and place second in the AAU's Southeastern States Championship, but Battaglia really shone playing football. He was able to make captain of his high school's football team, earned a football scholarship to the University of Louisville, and even lead the nation in tackles on his both his junior and senior seasons. He went on to play in the National Football League, but a neck injury resulted in him being forced to bring his career to an unfortunate end. After the unceremonious end of his career, he decided to return to the University of Louisville and eventually graduated with a degree in business. What made Battaglia turn to acting is unknown. What is known about his career is that he got his first role in the daytime soap Opera Days of Our Lives, in which he portrayed J.L. King. Since then his career has taken off, appearing in such TV shows and movies such as Queer as Folk, in which he portrayed Drew Boyd, a quarterback uncomfortable with his sexuality, Thor, in which he portrayed Pete, one of 2 people who discovered Thor's hammer Mjølnir, and most recently Too Close to Home, in which he portrayed Président Thomas Christian, the man who the lead character has an affair with. Battaglia has also found success as a producer, having produced over 200 episodes of the show Last Shot with Scott Gunn as well as the 2009 film Brothers. On Criminal Minds Battaglia portrayed Captain Grant Howard, the leader of a SWAT team killed by a group of anarchists in the Season Eleven episode "The Storm". Filmography *Twin Peaks (2017) - Unknown Character *Too Close to Home (2016-2017) - Président Thomas Christian (7 episodes) *Hawaii Five-0 (2016) - Agent Ward *The Night Shift (2016) - General Rozenfeld (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Storm" (2016) TV episode - Captain Grant Howard *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) - Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Snow *True Detective (2015) - Commander Floyd Heschmeyer (4 episodes) *Backstrom (2015) - Nick D'Agostino *Reality (2014) - Mike *Rescuing Madison (2014) - Martin *Franklin & Bash (2013) - Johnny *The Big Bang Theory (2013) - Officer Reynolds *Mike & Molly (2012) - Rob *The Client List (2012) - Don Jenkins *The Mentalist (2012) - Curtis Nett *Madison High (2012) - Waylon *Thor (2011) - Pete *The Client List (2010) - Don *Heiße Spur (2009) - James Diaz *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) - Kurt Holgate *The Perfect Game (2009) - Coach McAllen (as Matt Bataglia) *CSI: NY (2008) - Dr. Harrison Green *Shark (2007) - Don Kipling *Big Love (2007) - Sheriff Thomas (2 episodes) *24 (2006-2007) - Agent Jennings (2 episodes) *Pandemic (2007) - Frank Jantzen *Hollis & Rae (2006) - Jim Clements *CSI: Miami (2006) - Dr. Trevor Valone *Bones (2006) - Captain William Fuller *On the Brink (2006) - Ed Cohn *What I Like About You (2006) - Joe *Queer as Folk (2004-2005) - Drew Boyd (9 episodes) *Tides of War (2005) - Chief of the Boat Dizzy Malone *NCIS (2004) - Petty Officer Porcaro *Century City (2004) Mr. Portnoff *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) - Merl *Half Past Dead (2002) - 49er Three *Off Centre (2001) - O'Leary *Pendulum (2001) - William Cobb *Charmed (2001) - Journalist *18 Wheels of Justice (2000-2001) - Vince Youngblood (2 episodes) *That '70s Show (2000) - Dean *3rd Rock from the Sun (2000) - Bryce Canyon *The Michael Richards Show (2000) - Marcus Feal *The Weber Show (2000) - Dan *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2000) - Daniel Boone *Kiss of a Stranger (1999) - Nathan Leigh *Avalon: Beyond the Abyss (1999) - Pete Trudeau *Becker (1999) - Lester *Diagnosis Murder (1999) - Richard Locke *Encore! Encore! (1998) - Tina *Pacific Blue (1996-1998) - Rip Cutter/Lloyd *Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms (1998) - Luc Devreaux/GR44 *Arli$$ (1996-1998) - Skip Myers/Rack (2 episodes) *George & Leo (1998) - Steve *Friends (1997) - Vince *Baywatch (1997) - Terry McFarren *Raven (1996) - Martin 'Duce' Grant *Bedtime (1996) - Craig *Caroline in the City (1996) - Joseph *JAG (1996) - Lieutenant Alexander Kellogue *Maybe This Time (1996) - Bobby *Not Again! (1996) - Clete *Showgirls (1995) - Andrew Carver's Bodyguard *Thunder Alley (1995) - Jack Crawford *Renegade (1994) - Unknown Character *Blue Sky (1994) - NATO Soldier *Silk Stalkings (1994) - Bo Rainey *Chantilly Lace (1993) - Chris the Pizza Boy *Time Trax (1993) - Mark Lofton *Army of One (1993) - Michael Agnos *Sibs (1992) - Unknown Character *Knots Landing (1991) - Duke *Matlock (1991) - Rudy Simms *Coach (1991) - Player #1 *Evening Shade (1991) - Mitch *Twin Peaks (1991) - Cop *Superboy (1991) - Darryll *21 Jump Street (1990) - Tim *B.L. Stryker (1989) - Snake/Pete *Days of Our Lives (1986-1987) - J.L. King (6 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors